<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opinions of Her Own by Lilliana_Isnt_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392917">Opinions of Her Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing'>Lilliana_Isnt_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krakenverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hornblower - C. S. Forester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Tentacles, krakenverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotspur is weary of the state of affairs between her captain and lieutenant, and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
<p>Or tentacles, rather.</p>
<p>(Podfic of Sanguinity's fic "Opinions of her Own")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bush/Horatio Hornblower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krakenverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opinions of Her Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts">sanguinity</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452991">Opinions of Her Own</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity">sanguinity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QjbvgdOpxCPXa9XwJfPGVkPXfX9GlHM-/view?usp=sharing">MP3</a> </p>
<p>Please right click and "Save As".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>